


my partner is sexy and he knows it

by 4n0n



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4n0n/pseuds/4n0n
Summary: Raidou has assets and sometimes he utilizes them. Genma was not prepared.





	my partner is sexy and he knows it

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning this ends abruptly.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto and all recognizable characters belong to Kishimoto.

Raidou pull his shirt over his head, in the hot, hot afternoon sun his skin glistens. Genma dies a little inside and starts counting prime numbers. Ten minutes ago, Raidou bent over to fix his sandal straps, he is wearing rather interesting trunks today. Who is he kidding? They are awful, bright, cheerfully colored and too tight and show off his ass in a very distracting manner. Genma stubbed his toe on a root.

I did something terrible, no so many terrible things. 

He can't fault Raidou, it is a hot day and for miles and miles there is no one but them. Which is why Raidou is now embracing his inner exhibitionist. Because apparently that is a thing for him. 

It's always the quiet ones. Genma despairs as Raidou pours water over his head. Water that slides down his chest in rivulets. Genma's eyes follow the water as it makes its way down Raidou's toned body, catching on scars long healed and dipping into the ripples of muscle. His mouth is dry, he is so thirsty. 

When he, after an embarrassing amount of time has passed, can tear his eyes away from the sight, he finds that Raidou, the utter bastard, is grinning at him knowingly. 

“You fucker!”, he snarls as he blushes a truly unflattering shade of red. Raidou laughs loud and gracelessly. It is amazing. But Genma's prides is at stake, so he lunges at the other man who goes down far too easily. It is a trap, of course, Genma manages to pin Raidou's hands above his head but Raidou's legs end up locked around his waist. 

“Now what?”, he raises an eyebrow because Raidou started this and if he's expecting any help from Genma... Raidou grins up at him playfully. Ok so maybe a little help. 

“Well, I thought you'd last until we were back at the cabin. But your horn-dog ways threw a wrench in my plans.” That little--!!!! So that had been on purpose, the stretching, the bending over, the freaking water! The worst thing is that Raidou knows it worked and it's making him smug. It's in the way his eyes light up and in the up-tilt of his lips. Smug looks good on him or maybe Genma is just a smitten, besotted fool. Raidou continues.

“That being said, while I very much like this position. There's is also stone slowly drilling itself into my backside and not in the sexy way. So could we continue this in the cabin, maybe.” Raidou asks winningly but there's an edge in his voice that says he fears Genma's retribution. Good. 

He tilts his head back as if in deep, deep thought. 

“That depends.”, he drawls. “Are you going to make it up to me at the cabin?” He leers down at Raidou, eyes roving hungrily over him. Raidou grins up at him, the scars on his face stretching with the movement. “Sure, I will.”, he says confidently. Confident Raidou does things to Genma's nether region that are vastly unfair. Well two can play this game. He thinks as he releases Raidou's hands to wrap his arms around him and lifts him up. He graces Raidou with a devilish smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for gen/rai week but I never finished it, so that's that


End file.
